once upon a time
by miniReeto
Summary: Kuroko merindukan pemuda merah itu lagi. [a short fic] Please enjoy reading! xD


_**once upon a time**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 _[a Kuroko Tetsuya/Akashi Seijuurou fanfiction]_

 _Please don't read if you don't like it! :D_

* * *

 _Kuroko Tetsuya melihat sosok merah itu._

Pipi yang sedikit bersemu merah diterpa angin sore, lambai tangan sarat wibawa yang seirama dengan goyangan rumput ilalang di sekitar entitas sosok itu. Dua buah kelereng delima menatap lembut namun tegas, menghujam langsung pandangan sang empunya raga di atas jalan setapak di seberang. Tubuhnya berbalut setelan santai nan lusuh, berkibar diantara kecipak air pada aliran sungai di belakang tubuhnya. Senyum temaram dari pemilik kepala bersurai _crimson_ tampak begitu kontras dari seluruh warna dunia. Setiap jengkal fitur wajah yang terasa begitu familiar.

Kuroko kembali terpekur dari seberang arah yang berbeda. Melihat panorama hening dalam kaku tubuh. Setengah tidak yakin pada apa yang tengah tersaji di depan matanya.

"Tetsuya! _Ohisashiburi_!"

Pendar mata sang pemuda di dekat aliran sungai menghujam penglihatan Kuroko. Tak peduli seberapa keras Kuroko mengerjap, pendarnya seolah terpatri sempurna di dalam pupil. Tak bisa lenyap–seperti halnya perasaannya yang campur aduk.

"Akashi- _kun_? Kaukah itu?" Lirihan datar sarat takjub mengudara.

"Tentu saja, ini aku. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu seperti ini ya?" Sosok itu menyimpan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung dengan gerakan yang elegan.

Kuroko tidak mau berpikir lebih panjang lagi ketika kedua tungkainya terasa menjadi sangat ringan–sepeda yang sebelumnya dituntun ia banting dengan beringas. Sebulir kristal bening kecil tercipta di sudut matanya seiring dengan darah yang mulai mendesir di dalam otak. Tak ia hiraukan pandangan-pandangan aneh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, Kuroko tetap berlari menyongsong jarak. Membawanya melesat menuju tepi sungai–entitas yang ia kagumi semasa remaja; mantan kaptennya sewaktu berada di akademi Teikou.

(perasaan berdebar yang tidak biasa pada pemuda merah yang masih terjaga utuh hingga detik ini.)

"Akashi- _kun_ , kenapa kau ada disini lagi?! Kembalilah ke tempatmu!"

Akashi Seijuurou membuka kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. "Santai saja, Tetsuya," kemudian tersenyum penuh arti, "lagipula setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu, apa hanya pengusiran yang akan kuterima darimu?"

"Akashi- _kun_ memang harus diusir."

Bibir Akashi bermasam ria. "Jahat sekali kau, Tetsuya. Padahal jarang-jarang aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

"...Tiga hari yang lalu juga kau sudah muncul di hadapanku. Dan kalau tidak cepat-cepat, bisa-bisa Akashi- _kun_ tidak bisa pulang." Kuroko melenguh lelah. Merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponsel. "Lihat, ini sudah tanggal segini."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Pemuda biru menggigit bibir keras-keras. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama melihat wajah itu. Tidak ingin membuka lagi luka lama yang sudah mulai mengering–mati-matian menahan bulir yang semakin menumpuk di pelupuk. Dari awal, jatuh hati pada Akashi Seijuurou adalah sebuah kesalahan besar yang pernah dilakukan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"...Akashi- _kun_ seharusnya sudah tahu." Kedua tangan terkepal erat. Membuang pandang, melirik langit sore nan jingga.

Sang _emperor_ tetap mempertahankan senyum, melebar, hingga membuat bola matanya hampir tak terlihat. "Tentu. Ini mungkin adalah kesempatan terakhirku. Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan akan bertemu lagi."

"Mungkin setelah aku tidak sibuk lagi. Ini tahun terakhirku di kampus, aku harus fokus mengerjakan tugas akhir. Wisuda. Setelah itu sibuk cari kerja. Mengabdi pada kedua orangtuaku–"

"Kemudian menikah dan punya anak? Kalau begitu kapan kau tidak sibuk?" potong Akashi seraya menyeringai. Ada selipan nada jahil di tiap katanya–namun juga sarat getir.

"...Ya, menikah dan punya anak juga." Kuroko tersenyum tipis–dadanya sedikit tertoreh oleh kalimat satir. "Kemudian, jika saatnya tiba, kita akan bertemu lagi. Ayo, buat janji."

Jari kelingking mungil teracung di depan wajah Akashi. Agak bergetar menahan beban yang berkecamuk di sekitar sepasang raga yang berdampingan. Meskipun berat, namun Kuroko tetap berusaha tersenyum. Meskipun awan gelap mengerubung di pelopak, pemuda itu tetap berusaha membuka mata–menatap wajah orang terkasih yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia miliki semenjak awal dari semua petaka itu terjadi.

 _(Aku tidak ingin berjanji seperti ini.)_

Akashi sejenak menatap kelingking itu, memiringkan kepala. Ia melirik Kuroko dengan tatapan sendu. Di dalam hati merasa sedikit kecewa. Kuroko tidak akan pernah mengerti–waktu yang ia lalui selama ini bergulir lebih lambat dibandingkan siapapun. Berkutat di dalam penantian tak berbalas bukanlah kegiatan yang ia sukai–namun terpaksa dijalani hingga batas waktunya tiba. Bahkan bagi seorang adidaya seperti Akashi, yang tak bisa mematahkan kuasa Tuhan.

 _(Aku tidak ingin berjanji seperti ini.)_

"Baiklah. Janji ya." Sepasang jari kelingking dua insan terkait erat. Sebelum pandangan salah satunya mengabur, mengembun–terbang bersama guguran daun menuju rumah di atas langit.

...

Kuroko Tetsuya berdiam diri di tepi sungai. Mimik datarnya tidak pernah berubah semenjak lama–tidak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini.

Termasuk Momoi Satsuki yang selalu setia berada di sebelahnya.

"Sudah empat tahun semenjak hari itu," suara Momoi melantun pelan. "Kasihan sekali Akashi- _kun_. Kira-kira bagaimana kabarnya disana ya?"

"Tidak ada yang berubah dengannya. Dia sering menyapaku disini, dan masih bebal seperti biasa."

Gadis serupa gulali kapas itu mengedip bingung. Melirik entitas di sebelahnya lewat ekor mata–mendapati sang pemuda biru tengah tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Kau bicara apa, Tetsu- _kun_? Memangnya Tetsu- _kun_ bisa melihat roh atau semacamnya?" Sang gadis sedikit terkikik, menepuk pelan lengan pemuda mungil itu.

"Tidak bisa, kok," Kuroko menyambut perlakuan kecil Momoi dengan tatapan teduh. Diraihnya tangan gadis manis itu, kemudian membuatnya menunjuk salah satu tempat di tepi sungai yang ditumbuhi banyak ilalang berukuran tinggi. "Aku tidak bisa melihat yang lain. Selain Akashi- _kun_ yang biasanya berdiri disitu."

" _U-uso_! Tetsu- _kun_ benar-benar bisa melihat hantu?!"

Menerima lonjakan kaget dari sang gadis sama sekali tidak membuat Kuroko tersinggung. Ia justru memaklumi. Ia sadar, dirinya memang aneh–yang tak jarang membuatnya mempertanyakan kewarasan dirinya sendiri. Setiap pulang dari kampus di sore hari, terkadang ia melihat Akashi Seijuurou menyapanya di tepi sungai ini. Seminggu sekali, atau bahkan tiga hari sekali. Namun, tidak dengan roh ataupun hantu yang lain. Seolah matanya itu hanya tercipta untuk melihat Akashi seorang.

"J-j-jadi Akashi- _kun_ sedang a-a-ada d-disana?!"

Perkataan Momoi membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko. Ia dapat merasakan tangan Momoi bergetar hebat di dalam genggamannya–mengundang decak tawa renyah menerobos kerongkongan sang pemuda bersurai langit. "Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya adalah sekitar satu tahun yang lalu."

"T-Tetsu- _kun_..." Momoi menurunkan volume suaranya, memandang takut-takut pada pemuda yang ia kagumi semenjak masa sekolah itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa...?"

Helaian _babyblue_ bergoyang seiring dengan anggukan kepala tegas. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Momoi- _san_. Terima kasih. Bersikaplah seperti biasanya. Bantu aku melupakan perasaan itu, _ne_?"

Momoi tetap mengangguk–meskipun ia tahu Kuroko Tetsuya sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura.

 _ **Fin!**_

* * *

 **[A/N]:**

Jujur ini fict hurt pertamaku. Biasanya aku ga terlalu suka nulis atau baca sesuatu yang menyedihkan karena jantungku agak lemah :') /mitamitjangandidoain/ jadi maafkan kalo abal dan udah mainstream u,u

Tapi semoga readers suka ya! :D Kalo berkenan, silakan tinggalkan kritik dan saran! xD


End file.
